LOBC EXTRAS
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: A story comprised of one-shots/song fics from the fic Life's One Big Cliche. These are just some things I wanted to elaborate on in the actually fic but couldn't find room to squeeze in. You sort of/kind of need to read the original fic to understand it.
1. When It Was Me

**A/N:** As I stated, I wanted to express Allie's feelings more in the updated chapter...but it didn't work out. So I decided to try it out with a song-fic. Hopefully it's alright. I read it and it wasn't really what I expected but it was enough. Hope you like it!

* * *

**When It Was Me**

By Paula DeAnda

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

I am in such a disheveled state. I just want to go home and lay in my bed but of course, being the person that I am…I stayed a bit more helping with the clean up and stuff. My wake up call should have been more than enough but I still feel a little exhausted, but not physically…it feels more…I don't know…it's just…hard to explain. I know I'm not jealous, that's clearly not the factor here but I don't know what it is. Every time I see them together I can't help but feel like…like…I don't know…left out? Maybe…but then again…not really. Glancing at them now, I feel like some intruder…

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like_

Kai and Julia are in the kitchen picking up trash on the floor and paper plates on the tables, talking at the same time. They were in view so it was pretty easy to give quick subtle glances at them. They were still in their pajamas unlike the rest of us who fell asleep in our clothes—Kai's consisting of boxers and a shirt, Julia was wearing long red stripped pants and a double layered pink and white shirt. Kai was leaning on the chair, smirking at something she said, a gleam in his eyes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in annoyance. But I didn't know whether I was annoyed at myself or at the used-to-be couple in the other room. I let out a low growl; I can't believe I'm dwelling on this so much.

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

After our little clean up, we decided to stop and have breakfast first.

"I'll make us breakfast, does pancakes sound good?" Julia asked, the air of confidence rolling off her skin. I couldn't help but shake my head in amazement. I think she should donate some of that confidence to me, I sure could use some. I glance at Kai as he spoke up.

"Since when can you cook?" He asked in a perplexed tone. I glanced back at Julia as she smirked challengingly.

"Well Kai, I actually took the time to learn. I want to be able to cook when I get married." She replied, a mischievous look on her face. Kai returned it with a slightly amused one. I shook my head a little irritated. If I said something like that he'd come back with an insult about me not ever getting married!

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

I let out an exhausted sigh, sitting on the porch steps; my face cradled in my hands watching as Kai playfully slaps Julia upside the head, receiving a smack in the arm in return. I bit my inner cheek watching as they 'flirted' with one another. I felt someone take a seat next to me; I glanced at Raul and gave him a small smile.

"They're like kids huh?" He asked, starting the conversation. I stared harder at the couple and let out a sigh, "More like two people in love…" I grumbled standing up and heading back inside the house, ignoring the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I rubbed it a bit to try and ease the pain, but it just seemed to get worst.

_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die_

Starting off where I left off, I began cleaning up everything when Kai walked in and right pass me like I wasn't even there. I watched as he walked into the kitchen and back out, completely ignoring my very being. I let out an agitated scream while stomping my foot at the same time.

"What's your problem?" I tensed and turned around, Kai staring at my back a brow raised. I narrowed my eyes and turned back around.

"None of your business." I growled out.

He grunts a 'fine' and walks back out. I glance over my shoulder and let out a dejected sigh placing a hand on my forehead. I can't believe this happening to me. I'm letting him get the best of me. I need to just breathe and relax. Everything is going to be fine. I don't need him; I never did…so…it'll be alright. It just has to…right?

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

I heard footsteps behind me; I turned and spotted Julia smiling at me.

"Here, let me help you with that." She grabbed the other trash bag, grinning from the side. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Allie was it?" She asked as we walked towards the back of the house.

"Yeah" I replied lamely. I was going to go for 'Yeah, Julia right?' but that sounded even more pathetic.

"How long have you known Kai?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Umm…not too long, maybe a few months" I mumbled out, slouching a bit as I walked. Julia was in front of me, her long brunette hair swing in motion to her walk. She had her back straight, a trait of strong authority—so I heard. I straightened myself as well, but found that with each step I started to slowly slouch again. I shook my head, what the heck was I doing?! Copying her?! Am I crazy?! Okay, so maybe I am…but not crazy enough to change who I am.

When we rounded the corner, Kai came into view, throwing his trash in the bin. He turned when he heard us. He smirked at our forms. He turned his gaze on me, his violet orbs twinkling mockingly.

"What's wrong Gale? Too heavy for you?"

I pursed my lips and strode right pass Julia and Kai, throwing my trash into the bin and rounding on him, but he wasn't paying attention to me anymore, he was offering to take Julia's trash. I couldn't help but gape before stomping off, my fist clenched.

_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

I was about to storm towards my home when Mrs. Hiwatari stopped me, asking me if I was alright. I forced a grin but I highly doubt she believed it since she gave me an unconvincing look when I said everything was fine. And just that moment, Kai and Julia came around the corner as well; I glared at their form and turned away, shoving my hands in my pockets. I lowered my gaze hoping my bangs would cover my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and had my gaze collide with Kai's.

"Are you alright?" He asked, scrutinizing my very being with cold yet warm eyes. For a single second I wanted to kiss him in front of everyone, but I stopped myself…too afraid of acting too out of myself. He caressed my cheek with his thumb before turning and heading towards his home to help his mother out with something. I cradled the caressed cheek staring at the spot he previously occupied. Maybe I was getting too ahead of myself, thinking too deep into things…that must be it.

_That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering_

I would be lying to say I wasn't stunned to see Tala, Ray and Bryan still here. I stared at them dumbly; too surprised to ask why they were still there. Ray smiled at me.

"We were in the shed, putting away some things." I nodded gratefully as Ray answered my unspoken question. Tala grinned at me. I raised a brow.

"What are you doing Allie? You're not going to stake your claim on your man?" He asked me in a teasing tone. I stared blankly at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why should I? I could care less about Kai. He can go and do whatever he wants. I'm not his mother."

I didn't miss the way the guys shared a look with one another. I turned on them, placing my hands on my hips, glaring at them with a newfound anger.

"What?! You think I'm lying?! Well I'm not!" I yelled, angry for some reason. Tala held his hands up in defense.

"Chill out Ag, I never said I didn't doubt you. Really."

I pursed my lips and turned my head away. I felt an arm on my shoulder; I turned towards Ray who gave me a comforting smile.

"You don't need to worry Allie, Kai's not like that…"

I 'hn' and continued glaring at the ground. Shows what he knows, he was in the shed the whole time…he didn't see how he acted around her…how…how different he was…how would he know…if he wasn't there watching from the sidelines? He wouldn't.

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

I glanced around the living room, standing in the middle like some lost child. I shoved my hands in my pockets. Soon, the rest of the gang came in. Raul, Julia, and Kai walked in first, followed by Tala, Bryan and Ray. I glanced at them, they all seemed to fit perfectly like some painting done by a professional, and here I was standing a few feet away from them. I know I've been here for a pretty long time, and I've got to know them all…but I can't help but feel like I still don't belong, at least…not with them. Watching how Julia acts so at ease with them, I couldn't help but **want** to feel like that. Actually, I couldn't help but **want** everything she seemed to have. My mother once told me that I should appreciate everything I have…but right now, I want what **she** has…just for a second so I can feel like I'm part of them…part of the picture. Not the person standing by the artist, watching him or her paint the group standing all fittingly in front of the canvas…

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

I know it's selfish…but I think that's what's been eating at me all along. I don't feel like I fit in. Look at how easy it is for Julia and Raul to come back after a long time and slide easily along side their friends.

Julia was standing by Kai, and I couldn't help but smile a bit, not the happy smile…no, that would be a lie. But the semi-sad smile, a longing one. Just watching those two interact, and how completely different it is between Kai and myself…I can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe…I'm kidding myself thinking that Kai and I can really be. But then again, he didn't leave me when he could have on the porch swing last night. Instead he stayed…maybe he will…just for a little bit longer. Hopefully until I'm able to let go…at least then, it wouldn't hurt so much.

_When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me_


	2. How Will I Know

**How Will I Know?**

By Whitney Houston

_There's a boy I know  
He's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes  
Takes me to the clouds above_

I couldn't sleep. The night's events had mind whirling with questions. What Kai and I nearly did at the party…did I truly want that? Or was lust getting the best of me? Do I like him enough to just give myself? Or am I doing it just because it's what he wants? I rubbed my temple; that sounds so stupid. Wanting to do something just because he wants it? That's so stupid! I should go through it because **I** want it. But…do I? Okay, let me lay out the pros and cons. I get up slowly, not wanting to wake Mattie who fell asleep sideways again. I tip toe towards my desk and sit down, opening the light slowly, glancing back to see Mattie shift slightly but still asleep. I grab some papers and a pen and take a deep breath. Okay, let's start…

_Ooh, I lose control  
Can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming  
Tell me is it really love_

First off, I need to sort out my feelings for Kai. What are they technically? Is it just a strong 'like' feeling or is it something more? I bit my inner cheek and glance around my dim room before turning back to the paper that had _'Feelings'_ scrawled on one line. I purse my lips; this is harder than I thought. Nibbling on my bottom lip I decide to list my reactions to every single moment I'm with him. Okay, when we're together…I feel frustrated because he starts acting like an overgrown ass. I also feel all weird inside, something I have yet to discover the meaning. But then again, I feel like a volcano on the verge of eruption—he pisses me off so much! Although, sometimes I can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside when we're together…or the fact that my heart speeds up every time I see him and when he gives that heart-warming half smile I feel like I'm on the edge of a freaking heart attack!

…

Okay, I guess my feelings run deeper than 'like' so is it love? Sitting back, I lean away from my paper and glance at my plain walls. I never did like posters on them since it irritated me for some reason. I shake my head, okay; I'm so drifting off the topic. Do I love him?

_How will I know?  
(Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know?_

I suppress a groan. When they said love was a complicated thing…they weren't kidding. Come Allie, this can't be hard. It's a simple question: do you love him? Now…I just need to provide a freaking answer! Let me think, all the times we've been together…I couldn't help but think it always felt right no matter how many arguments we get into. And when we fight…I feel all crummy inside, and I go into a slight state of depression because it feels like something entirely important to me was ripped into shreds right before my eyes.

…

Okay, I guess I do love him. Weird…that's really weird. I know I told Mattie I did, but all those times before…I wasn't really sure. I just agreed because it would get her off my back, but now that I've come to terms with it…it feels…strange. Like I just opened a door that lead to this amazing place—that sounds really corny, I need to stop watching chick flicks when Mattie's around. But now, onto the next question…does Kai feel the same way?

_How will I know?  
(Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know?_

I sink lower into my chair, wonderful, I've hit another roadblock. How many of those will I hit until everything smoothes out? Okay, I need to gather what I've learned about Kai and use them to answer this very difficult question. Now…what have I learned about Kai…

_How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things_

I know that he had **one** other girlfriend that he had a long-term relationship with: Julia. I also know that after they 'broke up', under certain circumstances, he became the hardcore player that everyone seems to know—including the whole entire female population except for a set few (very few).

What else?

He's a football player…meaning…he's a jock. He also likes to act like some kind of badass when he's actually a real softy on the inside…_way_ down deep though, like scuba diving kinda deep. Maybe a submarine would be more useful since it's **all** the way down there somewhere hidden in a dark crevice.

…

Is that it? How lame can I get! Come on Allie, you have to know more about him! He's your freaking boyfriend for crying out loud!

_How will I know if he's thinking of me?  
I try to phone but I'm too shy  
(Can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak?_

Oh! He likes going to parties! He constantly finds himself grounded because he doesn't understand the concept of being good for a change and the fact that he doesn't know how to learn from his mistakes.

He's a big pervert. Of course, how the Hell could I have forgotten that? That should have been the first thing I listed! He also can't keep his hands to himself, they're always roaming about—I should know I've had some encounters with them plenty of times.

He's also very sweet, when he wants to be that is. Other times he's a prick that needs to have his ego popped. He's very quiet and likes the word 'hn'. He gets good grades in school contrary to popular belief that he doesn't care—he cares very much! He also loves his car.

…

That's like the only 'love' I'm sure of…

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking  
Wish I had you near me now  
Said there's no mistaking  
What I feel is really love_

I place my pen down, what if he doesn't love me? What if I'm just another girl for him? Or…what if I'm the rebound girl? Everyone I know has told me the same thing, Kai and Julia were **inseparable**. If Julia hadn't moved they'd still be together—at least, that's what my sources say. So…what does that mean? What does that make me? One person said that Julia could be 'rough around the edges'…Tala told me I was like that once. Does it mean Kai's with me because I have some similarities to her? Personality wise; not physique—I wish though!

_Oh tell me how will I know?  
(Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know?_

At times of indecision, I would trust my gut instinct…but right now, not even my gut can tell me. I guess I have to do it the old fashion way and get it from the horse's mouth. But that would be so weird. He'll question my motives and besides, I can't just go up to him and say: 'Hey Kai! I was just wondering…do you love me?' Hell-lo! That's completely retarded and not to mention embarrassing!

And of course if I do have the guts to question him he'll either be blunt and say 'no' or he'll do the automatic response that are built in guys: 'of course' and to make it more convincible, he'll give me a kiss. How predictable can that get?

_How will I know?  
(Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know?_

I growl internally, I can't believe this. I can't believe I'm actually dwelling on this so much. Does Kai think about me like I do him? Probably not. It's not like I **want** to think about him…I just can't help it. He's **always** on my mind! If he's not in my face he's in my mind! How much more space invasion can it possibly get?!

_How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things_

It's infuriating! But I guess…that's how love is. I love him. I can't believe I love him. What the Hell is wrong with me? There have only been three guys that I've dated: two were overly obsessed stalkers and one is a complete dickhead. Out of the three, two were nice guys who practically groveled at my feet without being told to do so; the other **wants** me to bow down in his supposed 'greatness'. Two of the three did practically everything they could to please me; the other did the complete opposite. Pissing me off to a fit of violent rage seems to just top his day off.

_How will I know if he's thinking of me?  
I try to phone but I'm too shy  
(Can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak?_

If I were to slap two of the three in the face, both would come begging me to forgive them for something they had no clue about. The other would glare heatedly before stalking off to flirt with another girl to piss me off even more. If I were to break up with two of the three, both would come crawling back, begging me to give them another chance. The other would most likely shrug it off and go off with the next girl he lays his eyes on. Like I said, what is wrong with me?

_If he loves me, if he loves me not  
If he loves me, if he loves me not  
If he loves me, if he loves me not_

Maybe I should just call it a night—day I mean it's already 4:30 in the morning! But then again, I probably won't sleep until I sort this out. There has to be some way to know if he feels the same.

…

Why am I on this topic again? What was the entire reason I got out of bed to sort out my feelings?

I glanced down at the paper and nodded my head, oh yeah…I wasn't so sure if I really wanted to go through sleeping with the guy.

_How will I know?  
How will I know?  
How will I know?  
How will I know?_

So now that I know what my feelings are…would I go through with it?

…

Yeah, I would.

I mean, I almost did at the party. But I was still unsure (Thank you Wyatt's mom and dad!). If they hadn't come home early I would have had sex while having a confused heart. That wouldn't be right. Kai has his reasons why and whatever they are at least they're set in stone. If I went through with it confused, I'd feel guilty about the whole thing.

_How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things_

So now that I have that all sorted out, I just have to find out if he feels the same way. Like I stated a while back during my surprised birthday party: I won't tell him how I really feel—which is I love him—until he tells me first. That's best thing I can do. If he doesn't tell me his true feelings or he doesn't feel the same way, at least I won't be the biggest idiot on the planet who gave their heart on a silver platter to be stabbed and chewed up and thrown away.

_How will I know if he's thinking of me?  
I try to phone but I'm too shy  
(Can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak?_

At least this way, I'd be playing it safe. But what if I do something idiotic and blurt it out randomly! What would happen then? And what if he doesn't feel the same way and he finds out how deep my feelings are for him? Would he break up with me?

_How will I know?  
(How will I know?)  
How will I know?  
How will I know?_

Oh God! I hope not! I really wouldn't want that. I mean…I'm actually really happy with my relationship with him. I know there are so many speed bumps we go through every single damn day, but…I actually look forward to them for some odd reason…

Okay, it's time to hit the hay, I've been dwelling on this so much I wouldn't be surprised if I had a dream with Kai involved…actually if Kai's in my dream then it's already considered a nightmare. There are no happy dreams when Kai invades them…never.

I turn the lights off and crumple the paper, throwing it in the wastebasket before tip toeing back to bed to get _at least_ four to five hours of sleep…hopefully.

_(I say a prayer)  
How will I know?  
How will I know?  
(I'll fall in love)  
__How will I know?  
_

**TK:** Well, that's another one. I was going to do it on a different song but this struck me more. Hope it's as enjoyable as the previous one (grins)

Later!!

* * *


	3. My Life Would Suck Without You

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this song! Nor do I own Beyblade! I just own the total randomness that this extra is all about!!!!

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

By Kelly Clarkson

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

[**ALLIE] **

"Just go away!" I yelled as I slammed my window shut **again**. Yes, **again**. Kai had been standing out my window throwing **ROCKS**—can you believe that?! **ROCKS**! What kind of idiot does that?!

_Thunk—Thunk_

I feel a migraine coming on. Can't he understand that I don't want to have anything to do with him?! And why would I?! Why would I want to have anything to do with a no-good-drunk-groping-hot-girls-boyfriend?! In fact, he's **not** my boyfriend anymore! Argh! I'm going to murder him if he doesn't stop that!

_Thunk—Thunk_

That's it! I stood up and pulled the curtains apart and lifted my window to yell at his sorry ass.

"Will you just stop it?! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Allie…I'm sorry." He states, giving me a desperate look, making my glare falter a bit. "I just had one to many—" My glare returns, "—And that's no excuse for groping Jessica. It got kind of out-of-hand—"

"No? Really?" I stated degradingly.

He sneers at me, "You know, I'm trying to apologize here. Will you just shut up and let me do this? It's not everyday that I apologize."

"Some apology! If you want to apologize you can just go home and jump out the window to your **death**!" I spat back.

"Quit being such a morbid bitch you're annoying me."

"Fuck you!"

Kai raised a brow, "If that's what you want…" He responded slyly

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I began contemplating on it. I watched as both of Kai's brows shot up behind his bangs in amusement to my lack of a response.

I was at a lost for words. He gave me a look, edging me on to reply.

I let out a sigh, "I'll be down in a second."

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you!_

Mrs. Hiwatari bit her lip as her son stormed up towards him room, the echo of the slamming of his door ringing through the house. She flinched and turned towards her husband and brother who were sitting at the dining table. Constantine looked up from his newspaper with brows raised up.

"What?"

Annie gave her husband an annoyed look, "Shouldn't you go up there and check on him?"

Constantine and Nick shared a look before both of them rolled their eyes.

"What?" Annie demanded. Nick turned towards his sister, "Annie, you should know by now that it's natural for those two to get into a fight…" Nick trailed off and coughed into his fist when Annie gave him a murderous glare. He patted Constantine on the shoulder, "Go check on your son Const."

Constantine shook his head before turning to look at Annie, "Honey, he's fine. They'll be cuddling again later on tonight…or tomorrow…it's fine."

Just then the door closed. The adults turned to find Tala entering the kitchen, grinning.

"The door was open and seeing how I'm kind of like family I just invited myself in…hope you don't mind…" He stated, looking for any disapproval in their eyes. Annie smiled, "It's fine sweetheart. But I'm afraid Kai's not in the mood…"

"Got in a fight with Ag?"

"Yeah..."

Tala nodded his head; "I was wondering when that was going to happen, they had been civil the whole school day…huh" He shrugged and turned towards the stairs, ascending towards Kai's room.

Annie stared at Tala's retreating from in shock before turning towards the two men who gave her 'I-told-you-it-was-natural' look.

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

[**KAI**]

I continued pressing the buttons on the controllers, quite violently, as I continued playing Mortal Combat. I could feel Tala's eyes on me; I glanced at him and grunted, "What?"

Tala shook his head, "You're going to break my controllers."

"Hn"

"Really man, just call her."

I snorted and paused the game. I turned to him with an amused look, "You've got to be kidding me. She's at fault and she knows it. She's going to call **me**."

Tala raised a brow, "And you know this…how?"

I smirked, "Simple. Only idiots and cowards blame someone else. And Allie is no idiot and especially not a coward. She'll—"

And just like that my phone went off. I gave Tala 'I-told-you-so' look and fished for my phone. I glanced at the caller ID and smirked.

"What?" I answered gruffly.

_Don't 'what' me asswhole!_

I rubbed my temples. "What do you want Ag?" I heard her sigh on the other end.

_Can you come over?_ She asked. I smirked, "Why? I thought you said that you wanted me out of your life." She let out a growl and I had to hold in a chuckle.

_Haven't you heard of over exaggeration?_ She asked.

"Maybe…" I stated in a bored manner, glancing at Tala who shook his head at me. "So does this mean you don't want me out of your life?"

_I'll take you out __**permanently**__ if you don't stop it. Just get over here so I can apologize properly!_

"Fine" I stated and hung up.

"Well?" Tala asked. I smirked, "Gotta go."

"Go where?"

"Probably have make-up sex or something like that"

Tala scoffed, a grin on his face, "Crazy…" He mumbled before shooing me off with a wave of his hand, "Well don't let me stop you. Go, sheesh…you two are like rabbits…"

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you!_

[**ALLIE**]

I snuggled closer to Kai, not really focusing on the movie we were watching. I just thought about everything between us. Our stupid fights…our **very** stupid irrational fights. Hmmm…in fact, most—if not all—our fights are really stupid. Like yesterday, I chewed him out cause he lost my favorite pen…Well, I guess that's not that stupid, but I shouldn't have gotten overly mad—well, actually…Yes! I should have—I did! Served him right for losing my favorite pen. Jerk. I told him that was my favorite too!

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kai's questioning voice broke me out of my thoughts. I glared up at him.

"I still can't believe you lost my pen."

Kai let out an exhausted sigh, "Really Ag? Come on. I thought we already fought about this. If you're going to pick a fight, might as well do it with something that we **haven't** fought over…which is running out by the way."

I slapped him, "You're the one who always picks the fight!"

Kai gaped at me, "I do not! You're the one who brings up stupid topics just to piss me off!"

"They are not stupid!" I retorted even though deep down inside I knew they were—like this fight for instance. It is so going to get into a fight; I can feel it brewing. Maybe I should stop…but then again…I kinda…like it. I know, what kind of a fool likes fighting right? Hmmm…maybe that's a disorder…

"There you go again spacing out like a dumbass. You do know you look really stupid when you do that right?"

My jaw dropped, "You jerk! Take that back!"

"Why? It's the truth. You should be thanking me for pointing out your faults"

"And like you don't have any!"

"Hn"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. He rolled his eyes, "Don't do that Ag, you'll just have three accusing fingers pointing at you."

I blinked, "What?"

He sighed and sat up, taking one of my hands and closing them, except for my pointer finger. "See? When you point an accusing finger at me, you're three fingers point at you."

I stared at it in amusement, "Whoa! Who told you that?!"

"My mom. She always told me and Tala that whenever we tried to put the blame on each other."

I grinned and snuggled back towards him, completely forgetting about our previous argument. "Then how do you escape that? You'll always be pointing at yourself." He shook his head, "Not if you point like this." He held his fist out, the back of his hand flat horizontally with his pointer finger out. "See? Not pointing at me."

I gave him another amused look almost like a child discovering chocolate for the first time.

"You're easily amused you know that right?"

I raised a brow, "Is that a problem?"

"No, just amusing. I could probably tell you the sky is falling and you'd believe me"

I gaped at him, "Are you challenging my knowledge?!"

"You said it, not me"

"Take that back!"

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah_

[**ALLIE**]

Kai and I sat next to each other in his mother's "lounge" room.

Taking a "couple's therapy".

Apparently our relationship isn't a very healthy one.

"Go on. Tell each other how you feel."

I blinked and turned to Kai who gave me the exact un-amused look I gave him before he turned towards his mom.

"Mom, Allie and I are fine. There's nothing wrong with our relationship."

Mrs. Hiwatari gave her son a scolding look, "Honey. Fighting twenty-four-seven is not healthy. Go on, tell each other how you stress each other out."

Kai sighed heavily, glaring at his mother.

"Fine. Allie." He turned towards me, "You annoy the Hell out of me."

I raised a brow. Oh, so that's how he wants to play. "Oh really? You know what? You annoy the Hell out of me **AND** the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Kai snorted, "It's you who thinks the world revolves around you!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Take that back you jerk!"

"Why? Can't handle the truth Ag?"

By now Mrs. Hiwatari was staring at us, nervous that we would claw each other's throats out.

"O-okay. Calm down you two. Don't yell; you'll only aggravate each other more."

"Yeah, Ag. Shut that loud trap of yours."

"I do not have a loud trap!"

"Do you hear me yelling? I don't think so"

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Mrs. Hiwatari stated.

"No." Kai stated turning towards his mother. "I actually like this. By the way Ag" He turned towards me, "Your OCD problem is getting on my nerves, maybe you should start getting therapy for it."

"You didn't." I stated.

"I think I just did."

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Hiwatari yelled, catching both of our attention. She stood up and shook her head; "Forget it. You two are perfectly fine without me." With that she briskly strolled out of the "lounge".

"Finally." Kai sighed out. I nodded my head, leaning back on the sofa, my head resting on his shoulders, "Agreed."

It was silent for a bit.

"I wasn't lying about the whole 'the world doesn't revolve around you' thing…it doesn't Ag."

"I know that!"

"Then you should stop acting like it's gonna stop turning just because you couldn't find that pen of yours."

"That was my favorite pen! And **you** lost it!"

"Hn"

It was silent again. I shifted, wrapping my scrawny arms around his muscular one.

"Did you mean it about my OCD thing? Do you really think I should—"

"No"

I stared up at him as he stared down at me, "No, I didn't mean it. It's fine, you're fine."

I scrutinized him, "Really?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty that he had to deal with me and psycho-ness. He smiled a half-smile, "Really. I love you just the way you are."

I smiled, feeling the butterflies flying around, "I love you too."

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you!_

Tala was about to change the radio station when he paused and spoke up, placing down two aces—as he claims them to be, they (Tala, Bryan, Ray, Kai, and Allie) were playing Bullshit—"Hey, I just realized something…doesn't this song remind you of someone or someones?" He asked as a part of the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You' was sung.

"Who?" Allie asked as she placed down a three. Ray chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Allie glanced up at Ray, "Who?" She asked. She turned to Kai who was sitting next to her, "Do you know?"

Kai shrug, "Hell if I know" he stated as he placed down two fours he claimed he had.

"Bullshit" Tala called out. Kai smirked, "Take it and weep"

Tala growled. Bryan shook his head, "Come on, listen to the lyrics and tell me it doesn't remind you of something."

Allie, and Kai, slyly, listened as well. Allie furrowed her brows, "I give up."

Tala chuckled, "Seriously?! Come on! This song is talking about you two!" Allie gave him a 'you-are-ridiculous' look as the song continued and pointed at herself and Kai, "Us?" She stated bluntly. The three males opposite the couple nodded their heads in agreement as the chorus came up again.

Kai and Allie shared a look with each other.

"No way"

"Hn"

They both stated. Ray smirked, "It could be your guy's song"

"What?" Allie asked. Tala gave her an exaggerated look, "Com on Ag! You know? The 'song' that couples have that remind them of…them. This could be your guy's song!"

Kai and Allie shared another look as the song came to another chorus before breaking out in laughter. Kai trying to cover his up, while Allie just let it out.

After a while, Allie and Kai controlled themselves. Allie shook her head and stared at Tala, "That must be the **MOST** stupid thing you've ever said. Please, that song doesn't sound like us."

The three male teens shared a look with one another as the song came to an end before glancing back at the couple who began bickering over cheating by looking at each other's cards. No matter what they said, this song **was** their song.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you!_

_

* * *

_

**CynicallyCheerful**: Yup...I JUST HAD to write this extra. I was listening to it on the radio when all of a sudden Allie and Kai just popped into my head...and then I started laughing really hard. XD

But I personally think it fits this couple **really** well! Like **REALLY**!

Don't you think so?

And **DON'T WORRY! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE ORIGINAL FIC**...just...haven't...really gotten to finish writing the next chapter. It's like half-way done but I think I'm going to delete it and start all over--I kinda don't like it...hmmm....well anyway...yeah...

Later!

C.C


End file.
